


Miserere

by TreashiaM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha Sergio/Omega Luka, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreashiaM/pseuds/TreashiaM
Summary: 卢卡在被塞尔吉奥买回来的第三个月，主动爬上了他的床





	Miserere

**Author's Note:**

> *2019.9.9 生贺  
*没头没尾的车  
*骚话满篇（？）Dirty talk注意  
*也许有OOC，请注意排雷。  
*也许会有后续，对于整个故事设定进行补完

拉莫斯花了一会儿才反应过来是有人爬上了他的床，那人拿着他的手引导着他的手指在那具极其陌生却又不知为何有些熟悉的身体上极其下流的探索着。当他手指感受到被包裹在布料下的突起时他才睁开眼睛，看了看半跪在他旁边，正拿着他的手自亵却一脸无辜相的罪魁祸首。

“卢卡。”拉莫斯叫他的名字，然后吃吃的笑了两声，夺回了自己被人作为傀儡的手，放在鼻旁，嗅了嗅早已沾满的柠檬混着雪松的味道。

莫德里奇有些局促的看着他，脸上的红色包含着极多的意味。塞尔吉奥扯住他的胳膊把人圈进怀里，不怀好意的散发出信息素让那深夜爬床的小妖精浑身滚烫。  
“先生……主人。”这斯拉夫人。拉莫斯下面的家伙被莫德里奇叫的抽了一下。“你会说西语了？”有些惊喜的摸了摸莫德里奇的嘴唇，却被人咬了指尖，温软的舌头缠着他的食指，而后吮吸。拉莫斯不禁想这舌头缠在他阴茎上又会是怎样一番滋味。

“我总得给自己找点事儿干……免得死在你这无聊透顶的房子里。”莫德里奇流利的西语掺杂着母语的生硬，但拉莫斯不得不佩服他的学习能力。三个月前，莫德里奇还只会用母语骂他的生殖器，现在却已经能操着西班牙语抱怨了。

“你早就该来找我一起，我们找些乐子。”拉莫斯的手当然也不会安分，染了唾液的手指撩拨着金发Omega的耻毛，指尖不怀好意的一次次擦过脆弱的柱身，惊得莫德里奇蜷起脚趾，房间里清冷的雪松味道又浓了几分。这顿美餐拉莫斯等了三个月，三个月，街边的流浪汉也得吃过不少的饱饭了。

拉莫斯起身，拽住卢卡的双腿抗在肩上，莫德里奇的私处一览无余，粉色的龟头溢着淫液，虽然不是发情期，但是他信息素的味道也足够挑断任何一个Alpha的理智。

拉莫斯的舌头轻捻着莫德里奇的会阴，柔软的Omega失了着力点，瘦削的肩膀陷在柔软的床垫里，只能靠架在拉莫斯肩膀上的双腿保持平衡。拉莫斯有些得意的感受着卢卡收紧，微微痉挛的大腿根。

“你怎么想开了?”他问他，狡猾的舌头舔过后穴的褶皱，引得莫德里奇一阵呜咽。  
“你上次差点把我踹残废，还记得吗？”一个个吻落在小穴的周围，那个已经湿透了的小洞绝望的收缩着，Omega的体液滴到了床单上，引出一小片水渍。  
“我他妈，操，我也有需求，好吧，这里只有你这一个该死的Alpha。”莫德里奇用脚打了一下塞尔吉奥的后背，“我撑不过去了……快他妈操我。”

三个月前，拉莫斯从克罗地亚回到西班牙。去的时候是一个人，回来的时候身边却多了一个金发男人。

他哥哥雷尼了然的看着他笑，他知道塞尔吉奥绝对逃不出东欧人甜蜜的圈套，兹德拉夫科人·马米奇的地下场子不会让客人空着手进来，当然也不会让他们空着手出去。

三千五百万换回来一个还未性别分化的男性，马米奇就是有这种本事掏光他金主们的裤兜。

叫做莫德里奇的商品一周之后进行了性别分化，不出所料，是极其珍贵的男性Omega。

柠檬和雪松的味道引着拉莫斯将阴茎抵在了莫德里奇松软温暖的穴口，但莫德里奇却疯了一样的在理智崩塌前一秒推开拉莫斯，朝着他可怜的小兄弟踹了过去，急红了眼的兔子一边哭一边用母语狠厉的骂人。  
拉莫斯被那双泪汪汪的眼睛打败，捡了自己的裤子回了房间，吩咐人把抑制剂送到莫德里奇的房间去。

他本来以为他自己能搞定他早已扬起头的小兄弟，但是他看到了莫德里奇的屁股，那紧致又光滑的臀瓣挤满了拉莫斯的大脑，还有那双健美的，白皙的腿。

他几乎无法控制的想着把自己的阴茎粗暴的插进莫德里奇的小屁股里，捏着他的大腿把那小人儿干昏过去，然后用自己的精液灌满他的生殖腔，而且一次不够，他要干到那金发的克罗地亚人怀上他的孩子为止。

三个月。他不知道莫德里奇经历了什么，但是对于拉莫斯而言，这三个月是绝对的地狱。他花大价钱找了无数的Omega，在无数个夜晚想象着莫德里奇的样子，把阴茎捅进陌生人的屁股里。但任那些Omega在他身下如何浪叫，依然是索然无味。

莫德里奇是他买回来的人，是他好好的养在自己宅子里，本应成为他玩物的人。他可以光明正大的踹开三楼拐角那扇深红色的大门，把那金毛兔子摁在地上狠狠的操他，他的信息素足够让那小婊子淫水流满地，只要他想，他两腿间那家伙就能把莫德里奇操的叫他爸爸。

但不知道为什么，拉莫斯选择了赌气，他无数次走过那扇萦绕着淡淡的雪松和柠檬气味的门前，却不进去。他非要等莫德里奇自己求着他操自己，否则他才不会碰那人一下。

所以他等到了现在，莫德里奇刚刚说让他操他。那话语调生硬，但和上莫德里奇已经不匀的喘息声却色情的不得了。拉莫斯说不明白自己的心情，他想把莫德里奇操进床里，用自己的老二狠狠的干他，把他干到像个女人一样尖叫，让他明白，能做他塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的Omega是多么幸运。但他却像个孩子一样，非要把气都撒出来，尽管他的阴茎已经硬得不行。

“为什么想让我操你？”拉莫斯放下莫德里奇的腿，有些不舍的在那强壮的大腿肌肉上捏了一把。  
Alpha居高临下的看着莫德里奇，看着那让他日思夜想了三个月的美餐，眼睛里写满了茫然和情欲。他握住阴茎撸动了两下，示威似的。“你不求我，你的小屁股今天就别想吃到它。”

莫德里奇懊恼的呜咽了一声，现在拉莫斯居然还要挑战他的西语词汇量，男斯拉夫的汉子忍住了用母语骂娘的冲动。“发情期，发情期快到了，抑制剂不那么管用了……”他声音里掺了哭腔，“我他妈没想到。”

他真的没有想到。

那天晚上，他刚刚把拉莫斯踹出房间，那些温热的液体就涌出了他的后穴。小腹的战栗和刺痛让他不自觉的把手指塞进了屁股，他变换着角度在小穴里刺戳着，向来舍得对自己发狠，但是不够，还是不够。  
他知道自己已经流了一床，他的体液在空气中逐渐变凉，就着床单将那凉意再送还给皮肤。他像只搁浅的鱼一样在床上挣扎，但这无济于事，他越挣扎只会让感官变得更加脆弱。

他第一次发觉自己是如此渴望Alpha的性器，那种原始的本能推着他循着拉莫斯留下的味道绝望的一次又一次的射精。

他听到有什么人开了门，放了些东西又出去，但他根本无暇顾及。他就是想守住自己最后的尊严，在被父母卖给马米奇之后，在被拉莫斯带离家乡之后。

但此刻他明白了，Omega的尊严在本能面前好像不值一提。

他妈妈送他走之前眼泪里掺着感谢上帝他终于要走了的兴奋。男性的Omega在偏僻的东欧村庄向来是耻辱，他身型比普通的斯拉夫男人都要瘦小，而且迟迟没有分化。同龄的男孩子在成年之时早就有了自己的第二性别，Alpha也好，Beta也罢，但卢卡没有。

他迟了整整四年。

村子里的人对他们指指点点，有人说他是地狱派来的魔鬼，还有人说这是上帝给他父母的惩罚。“你看那家的儿子，生来就要做妓女。”“哈哈，估计再过一阵，他就要跪在地上舔男人的屌了。”“喂，卢卡，你的屁股有多紧？是不是也会像女人那样流水？”卢卡因为这事揍过几个人，但每次都是鼻青脸肿的回到家里，再在父母的叹气声中沉默的走去喂羊。

卖给马米奇似乎是他能有的最好的结局了。他留在克罗地亚，除了自杀别无出路。但是卢卡不想死，他不甘心。  
于是在来到西班牙第二个月，因为抑制剂过量使用而导致发情期变本加厉，差点用枕头闷死自己的卢卡用那么一刹那的清醒放过了自己。

要是死，不如死在克罗地亚。

他爸妈想他活着，不管是为了什么，钱也好，名声也好，他至少活下来了。金发的Omega觉得可笑，凭什么性别就能成为他被别人嘲笑，被当成商品自由买卖的免罪金牌？他不甘心。

他不会死的，无论如何他都不会为了自己的性别去死，他的人生才刚刚开始，他不能就这么死在这该死的发情期上，这最不该绊住他的，他与生俱来的性征。

他是男性的Omega，是比无数珍奇宝物都更难得更罕见的，这不是诅咒，这是礼物，这是上天给他的礼物。他要反抗，反抗！三千五百万，这才不是他所有的价值，这只是上帝帮他安排好的赎金。

他不想等到发情期的时候再去让拉莫斯标记他，他知道如果在发情期爬上那极优秀的Alpha的床他将会怎样的万劫不复。

幸好上天还赐给了他一个聪明的大脑，他找宅子里的仆人要了些学习西语的书，那拗口的罗曼语族的语言比起斯拉夫的语言好学太多，他学的很快，一个月就学了不少的东西，那最开始去给他送书的仆人都被这克罗地亚小乡村里的放羊青年吓了一跳。

狡猾的克罗地亚人满意的推进着自己的计划，他撑着自己抬高腰部，被淫液沾得亮晶晶的阴茎抽动着。他看到过镜子，那面镶在他房间顶上的圆镜早就让他知道他能多诱人。

“我留着你的内裤，三个月前，你把它落在了地上。”  
“那上面有你的味道，啊……你的信息素。”  
莫德里奇的声音低沉，却像几千几万只小虫一样爬进拉莫斯的耳朵。  
“我就会把它包在我的老二上，用另一只手操我自己，然后我就射在你鸡巴顶过的那个地方……”

莫德里奇也震惊于他自己说出的粗俗话，他没有用拉莫斯的内裤自慰过，但在他说出的一瞬间，那个景象在他脑子里炸开，他发现他就想那么做。  
那不是为了诱惑拉莫斯，那是他自己的欲望。  
那诡异的快感在他大脑里炸开，没有人碰他的身体，但莫德里奇觉得自己就快要到了。

他停不住的想用拉莫斯的味道自亵，这想法让他胃有些难受。

他在模糊中看见西班牙人上半身的肌肉都鼓了起来，金发的Omega得意地扯起一边嘴角，他看着早已没了理智的拉莫斯，就像看着他即将要打下来的国土。

信息素的味道足够浓烈，只要 再一点火星，这间房子就会爆炸，卢卡莫德里奇就能将他胜利的旗帜插在高地上。他知道拉莫斯等不了了。

“求你操我，”他听见自己说，“求求你，操我，把你的老二操进我可怜的小屁股，用你的精液填满我。”

“求你了，求你了，Daddy。”

莫德里奇被拉莫斯翻了个面，而后死死抱紧怀里，他还没有反应过来，后穴刚刚被填满就逼得他射出了精液。他身后的Alpha用那根凶器在他身体里横冲直撞，那信息素的味道冲进他的鼻腔，迅速扩展到了浑身每一个毛孔。

他能感觉到自己大腿不断地痉挛，后穴进出着的阴茎不断捻过最脆弱的一点。早就明白手指永远都满足不了自己，但没想到真正被Alpha的阴茎填满的快感会让他甘心堕入地狱。

“你这个矜持的小婊子，你就是欠操，是不是。”塞维利亚人揪住他的头发，贪婪地舔着金发下脖颈上溢出的汗珠，好像在品尝美酒。“你这小混蛋，发情的兔子。”

Alpha的体力在发情的时候真的成迷，莫德里奇浑浑噩噩的想着为什么身后的人能保持这么久的高速冲刺，过快的频率操纵着似乎没有止境的快感冲上他的大脑，他怀疑他就要被拉莫斯干死在这里。

“我，我是你的婊子，靠，慢一点……啊，就是那里，操。”形不成连贯的话语混杂着唾液流出嘴角，拉莫斯就快把他的肚子捅穿了。  
他不知道自己射了多少次，但他的马眼止不住的淌着水，拉莫斯把他整个人抱起来挂在身上，让他那根阴茎直捅进最深的地方，不断变换着的满足和空虚像是要把莫德里奇撕裂开，Alpha恶作剧般的把整根抽出再整根捅进去，莫德里奇拔高了声调，那沉沦在性欲里的声音让拉莫斯一次次操的更深，他想知道这声音低沉的男人能不能被操的比女人叫的还浪。

“卢卡，Lukita，”  
拉莫斯衔住他的耳朵，用舌头操他的耳廓，才想起来自己叫卢卡的男人被Lukita这样的称呼撩拨的几乎窒息，他的指尖掐住那Alpha的肌肉，指甲可能已经扣出了血印，但拉莫斯不在乎，“我成结了，你感受到了吗，我正在操开你的生殖腔。”

他把莫德里奇扔回床上，抗起他一根大腿操他，“你这小婊子，我要射满你，直到你这可怜的小屁股再也吃不下，操……”Alpha的阴茎一次又一次更重的抵住了生殖腔的入口，那渐渐张开的小口绝望的吸着那第一次造访的阴茎饱满的龟头，卢卡的声音已经不成调子，被操到灵魂出窍的处子Omega疯狂的晃动着自己的腰，本能带着他把那Alpha的阴茎吸的更紧，那是生殖的崇拜，万物初始的最根本的信仰和最肮脏的淫欲在他们的连接处交缠着把他们送上顶点。

“给我，射进来，射进来，标记我。”莫德里奇终于哭了出来，那把他顶到近乎昏厥的龟头终于操进了他的生殖腔，拉莫斯一定射了很多，那些液体涌进他的肚子闷得他酸胀。他双眼无神的躺在床上，浑身痉挛着，却想到了小时候贾斯米娜给他画的第一张贺卡，那上面写着卢卡是世界上最好的哥哥。

莫德里奇任由拉莫斯舔着他的大腿，用手指堵住被他灌满的穴口。他第一次发现他这么容易满足，只需要一根Alpha的屌塞进他的屁股，他便能忘掉一切事情。卢卡突然开始大笑，用他哑了的嗓子，他知道自己做了最正确的决定。

“你笑什么？”拉莫斯把他的Omega从床上捞起来，抱进怀里，极温柔的吻着卢卡额前的发。莫德里奇没有力气再做什么，只是靠在拉莫斯的身上等着体力一点一点恢复。他知道拉莫斯此刻的温柔只是刚刚标记Omega后的Alpha最本能的反应，就像狮王总会本能的保护他的狮群。

“没什么。”卢卡闭上眼，小心翼翼的用手摸了摸自己被精液灌满，微微鼓胀的肚子。  
“我是你的买的玩具，是不是？”

意料之中，他的Alpha滞了一下，但却没有松开怀抱，而是把胳膊抱得更紧。更加细碎的吻落在莫德里奇的皮肤上，掺杂了思考意味的轻吻让卢卡等得烦躁。

“标记我，然后把我囚禁在这里，成为你的性奴，帮你生孩子。”

卢卡在冷静下来的大脑里尽可能组织着简洁的语言。他不想要爱，他只想要拉莫斯给他一个承诺，一个不会打破他计划的小小承诺。  
“不，Lukita，我买了你，我会对你负责。”西班牙男人的声音和他的动作一样，格外温柔，“我会保护你，无论如何，我给你想要的一切。”

真是被本能控制了大脑。莫德里奇叹了口气，终于用手拍了拍他Alpha的后背。他把头靠在拉莫斯的颈窝里，狠抽了一口气，而后他笑了。笑得肩膀都在抖。  
“你别哭啊。”状况外的拉莫斯有些手足无措的轻抚着那瘦小的，金发的，最无助无辜的Omega的后颈，任由那颤抖的肩膀收割着他心底的温柔。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有后续，这大概会是个套路得人心的故事。  
成为开车楼或许也说不定？


End file.
